


Strawberry Champagne  2017 New Year's Pinup (Captain America)

by karadin



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Champagne, Gen, New Year's Eve, Nude Modeling, Pinups, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	

a little early I know

  
  
  
  
Beautiful muscular male nude bathing in a champagne glass - garnished with a large strawberry, to celebrate new year's day 2017

Steve knows how to celebrate!  
  
  
DO NOT REPOST - reblog at my Tumblr karadin.tumblr.com/  



End file.
